Feliz Navidad: el muérdago y los bastones de caramelo
by BGQueen
Summary: Gracias por leer mis historias y espero que disfruten mi mini especial de navidad. Y probablemente año nuevo, gracias por pasarlo conmigo y, de nuevo, espero que les guste mi historia y que se la pasen de maravilla en sus propias fiestas. Este es mi regalo para ustedes. SABRIEL.


Estos dos me parece que siempre son muy intensos y demuestran su amor un poco más... físico, pero hay amor, eso sí. Pero igual... son de mis favoritos.

**Motivación del fic: **POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS BENTHAZAR.

* * *

Sam miro los envoltorios navideños esparcidos por toda su cama con una mano en su cadera y la otra rascando su nunca un poco preocupado. ¿Qué podría regarle a Castiel? Era casi imposible saber si él necesitaba algo. Los ángeles no necesitaban nada, estaba seguro que ni siquiera celebraban la navidad… o se daban regalos entre ellos. No había nada en el mundo que su amigo alado necesitara, salvo quizás la habilidad de hablar cuando tenía que hacerlo o un poco de tacto para tratar con los humanos que no eran de su agrado o que sencillamente no conocía. Aunque esas dos opciones aparte de ser imposibles de tomar, dudaba mucho que fueran fáciles de envolver o meter en una caja.

El grandullón suspiro deprimido. Sabía que Castiel no necesitaba nada de lo que él pudiera regalarle, y lo que necesitará era imposible para Sam poder conseguirlo. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, no quería rendirse, después de todo lo que él hacía a diario para salvarle el trasero a su hermano y a él mismo, lo mínimo que merecía era un buen regalo para esta navidad, divertirse y, por qué no, olvidarse al menos una noche de todo lo malo que había con sus hermanos y el mundo que su padre había creado.

Sam hizo a un lado el papel decorativo y se dejo caer en su cama, cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho y suspiro aún más fastidiado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿En verdad había sopesado todas las posibilidades? Maldijo una y otra vez el haber tenido la excelente idea del intercambio de regalos, ahora sí que estaba metiendo la pata.

¿Qué podría darle a Castiel?

¿Una hamburguesa con mucho queso y tocino?

¿Una nueva gabardina?

¿Unos cedes de música?

¿Los ángeles escuchaban música, no?

No… tal vez, ¡argh! ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

— ¿Qué se supone que debo darle para que sea feliz?

— Un nuevo rostro, tan pronto sepa quién es va a necesitar uno nuevo —respondió alguien de la nada.

Sam alejo el brazo de sus ojos y se levanto enseguida, tomando el cuchillo bajo su almohada –costumbre adquirida por pasar tanto tiempo junto a Dean, claro y se levanto de un salto de la cama preparado para atacar con todos sus instintos alertas. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Gabriel de pie recargado contra su pared, devorado un chocolate bastante divertido por algo, seguramente por la reacción tan típica de Dean que tuvo al verse sorprendido. Gruñó molesto y bajo el arma un poco, aún no estaba seguro de que Gabriel fuera alguien de confianza, así que más le valía irse con cuidado cuando se trataba del arcángel y su muy explosivo carácter. Podía ser más agresivo que Dean algunas veces.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sammy? ¿Te ha asustado el lobo malo? —preguntó Gabriel sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Gabriel? —respondió Sam.

— ¿Sabes lo tonto que se ven los humanos cuando responden con otras preguntas las preguntas? Ustedes son tan… desconfiados —dijo Gabriel partiendo un trozo de la barra de chocolate para llevarse lo a la boca y empezar a jugar con él.

Sam no parpadeó, ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, daba la impresión de que ni siquiera estaba respirando, desvió sus ojos incómodo de mirar fijamente al otro hombre. Gabriel resopló fastidiado por la reacción del humano más alto que hubiera visto sobre la tierra de su padre. El arcángel se encogió de hombros y se alejo de la pared, caminando hasta donde estaba el cazador, lo miro de pies a cabeza, atento especialmente en la forma instintiva con la que levantaba el arma punzocortante al verlo demasiado cerca. Gabriel abrió y cerró los dedos de sus manos y después alzo sus brazos para colgarse del cuello del menor de los Winchester. Sam no hizo nada para alejarlo, pero tampoco hizo nada para retenerlo en ese lugar, sólo se quedo quieto mirando al rubio sonreírle cómplice, encantado con la confusión en los ojos de Sam.

¿Qué si iba a matarlo? No, claro que no, y no era solo porque era prácticamente imposible hacerle algo con la sencilla navaja que tenía en las manos, para nada, la razón era más sencilla que esa: le gustaba. Sí, debía admitir que la cercanía del arcángel empezaba a ser bastante… _necesaria_ para él. No iba a mentir y decir que era amor, claro que no, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, además de que la suerte nunca estaba del lado de su familia, era que siendo cazador era casi imposible tener una relación de cuento de hadas. Él lo intentó varias veces, ¿y cuál fue el resultado cada una de esas veces? Claramente, nada bueno. Siempre acababa lastimando a todo el mundo. Y por su bien era mejor que dejará de creer en eso y pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

No era amor.

— ¿Ya me lo dirás? —insistió Gabriel.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sam regresando al mundo real, pronto su mano abandono el mango del cuchillo, regresándolo en un solo movimiento a su lugar.

— A quién quieres hacer feliz, por supuesto y donde puedo encontrarlo —respondió Gabriel.

Sam parpadeó mirando a los ojos al rubio, no estaba seguro de si aquello contaba como una amenaza o una advertencia, lo cierto es que la forma en la que los ojos de Gabriel centellaban con una discreta chispa de enojo no terminaba de fascinarle, el Winchester sonrió marcando los hoyos de sus mejillas e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sintiendo como el cabello se le iba al rostro involuntariamente.

— No le encuentro la gracia, y queda claro que yo sé de eso, ahora; dímelo de una vez, Winchester.

— No, no tengo por qué hacer tal cosa —se resistió el más alto divertido, pronto las mejillas del arcángel se tornaron rosadas y sus ojos volvieron a brillar molestos. Era tan simple provocarlo, incluso más de lo que era con Dean.

Gabriel no rió, no sonrió, tomo aquel reto como algo personal. Sam quería que fuera a las malas, bien, así sería. El rubio se alejo del Winchester más alto y frunció el ceño molesto, se cruzo de brazos y con solo una mirada logro postrar al hombre de cabello largo sobre la cama.

— ¡Gabriel! —protestó Sam sintiendo como una fuerza invisible lo aprisionaba contra la cama. Se alegró de haber alejado la navaja del lugar o hubiera terminado con una fea cicatriz en el costado derecho por el mismo filo de su arma.

— Tú no quisiste cooperar, yo no seré amable.

— ¿Y eso debe sorprenderme?... ¡hey! —se quejo Sam viendo como Gabriel hacía que la bombilla de alguna de las lámparas de su habitación explotara demasiado cerca.

— No quieras ser más listo que el Trickster, Sammy. ¿Quién es? —cuestionó Gabriel perdiendo un poco la paciencia, Sam lo miro algunos segundos y después regreso su mirada al techo, suspiro, estaba demasiado ocupado como para jugar con Gabriel y sus extraños fetiches masoquistas, mañana es navidad y él aún no tenía idea de que debía darle a Castiel.

— Gabriel, en serio, estoy algo ocupado para estos juegos… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sam enmudeció al ver como Gabriel se subía a su cama y se dejaba caer sin más encima de su estómago. Apretó sus labios reprimiendo el gemido de dolor y de sorpresa al sentir el peso del ángel sobre su cuerpo. Quiso poder moverse y alejar a Gabriel de ahí o al menos acomodarlo de alguna forma para que dejara el aire pasar a sus pulmones. Después de las primeras veces supuso que aquellos ataques de parte de Gabriel cederían, y conforme avanzaban las cosas entre ellos –roces ocasionales y algunas que otras proposiciones de parte de Gabriel- imaginó que Gabriel dejaría de ser, pues, tan agresivo. Sam dejo de pelear al cabo de un par de minutos, ¿y de qué iba a servirle después de todo? Las tenía de perder si se trataba de una confrontación con Gabriel, teniendo, claramente, ventaja sobre él y su paralizado cuerpo. Era trampa, una jugada sucia de las que solía usar Gabriel siempre con todos, lo que dejaba claro que no era un caso especial, sólo una víctima más de sus juegos o bromas irónicas. Los ojos color avellana de Sam atravesaron los dorados del arcángel tan pronto sus pupilas se encontraron, Sam quiso que esos pensamientos, así como el arcángel se alejaran de él y lo dejaran solo, no tenía que pensar de esa forma, no tenía porque sentirse tan mal de pensar que era un juguete más para el hombre que apretaba con sus piernas su abdomen. Gabriel alargo una de sus manos y acomodo el cabello de su nuevo humano favorito, recorrió con sus ojos el movimiento de su mano y después simplemente la alejo sin dejar de mirar el cabello de Sam, no soportaba sentirse expuesto ante nadie, la mirada de Sam atravesaba cada una de las barreras que tenía para protegerse.

— Mañana es navidad —comentó Sam.

— Lo sé, ustedes los humanos empiezan a celebrar estas fechas con un mes de anticipación, apenas pasa noche de brujas y ustedes ya están colocando el árbol de navidad y el muñeco de nieve en el techo.

— Es la emoción de la fecha. A todos les gusta la navidad… es de las mejores cosas que tenemos —objetó el Winchester calmado, la presencia de Gabriel lograba tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Por los obsequios? Vamos, Sam, suéteres horribles y calcetines a rayas no son exactamente lo que yo llamaría _las mejores cosas_ —respondió el arcángel.

— Hablo del significado. Lo que significa la navidad.

— Instrúyeme.

— Ustedes ni siquiera deben de celebrarla, pero para nosotros significa una noche feliz. Una vez al año todo queda olvidado y los humanos se reúnen para ver a sus seres amados, es una gran cena familiar donde por un día todos son completamente felices —recitó Sam convencido de sus propias palabras, aunque no podía asegurar nada, las navidades en toda su vida fueron muy pocas, y todas eran junto a su hermano nada más. El tema era algo desconocido para él aunque hubiera vivido tantas navidades.

— Suena a algo que los empresarios multimillonarios de Hollywood les venden para que compren más gorros y regalos.

— Qué más da el propósito cuando lo que importa es que la familia este unida —resaltó Sam, cuando pasabas toda tu vida con Dean hablando y hablando sobre la unidad familiar, al final llegabas a sonar como él cuando se trataba de eso.

— Bueno, mi familia quiere acabar con el mundo entero por un berrinche de Lucifer, ¿dónde encajo yo en la navidad?

Silencio, algo incómodo pero inevitable. Sam olvidaba que no sólo su familia estaba rota, aunque mucho mejor después de arreglarla más de una docena de veces, siempre olvidaba que hay peores historias que la suya, aunque fuera imposible, gracias a Dean. Sin su hermano habría acabado consumido en su propia miseria hace años. Su familia era pequeña y estaba muy rota después de tantos errores, peleas, sacrificios y tristezas, sin embargo, Dean siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. No podía decir que sabía lo que Gabriel sentía, aunque hubiera vivido el mismo dolor y las mismas pérdidas, y seguramente el rubio sabría que lo estaba haciendo si lo intentara siquiera.

— No quise decir eso.

— Lo sé —aceptó Gabriel como si nada, no solía pensar en cosas deprimentes, ¿de qué iba a servirle después de todo? Sentir pena por sí mismo era como admitir que la situación del cielo le afectaba más de lo necesario, aunque de hecho fuera así.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato más, evitando mirar al otro, quizás avergonzados por mostrar una faceta suya que no se veía todos los días. Sam meditó un poco más, la maldición Winchester iba a seguirlo toda su vida, eso lo llevaba en la sangre, pero en el mundo existían peores casos que el suyo, personas inocentes, personas que solo deseaban una vida mejor para le gente que amaban y que siempre trataban de mejorar aunque fuera un poco el mundo, que sufrían horrores inimaginables sin ninguna razón, con monstruos, demonios, brujas y hasta los mismos ángeles renegados del cielo. Todos tenían sus problemas, pero ellos nunca eran excusa para desquitarse con las demás personas.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de la navidad? —preguntó de pronto Sam.

Gabriel no contestó a eso, simplemente negó con su cabeza y desapareció las ataduras invisibles que mantenían quieto al cazador. Su humor se había evaporado con la mención de _su disfuncional familia Adams_. En cualquier momento daría media vuelta y huiría a alguna dulcería en Holanda –donde estaba el mejor chocolate del mundo. Sam suspiro al verse liberado, consideró si era correcto tocar al otro, inhaló profundamente y colocando sus manos en la cadera de Gabriel, acariciando con sus pulgares cuanta cantidad de piel pudiera, se decepcionó al ver una nula reacción en Gabriel, así que optó por intentar algo más.

Rápido, agresivo y ansioso cambio de lugares con el arcángel, dejándolo ahora aprisionado contra la coma y su cuerpo, Gabriel parpadeó confundido al principio y después quiso protestar por la brusquedad con la que era tratado. Aún seguía siendo un ángel, **un maldito arcángel**, y ningún sucio humano tenía derecho a tratarlo como quisiera, no importaba que tanto le gustara el salvajismo en los ojos de dicho humano, lo menos que le debía por ser el gran y divino arcángel Gabriel era respeto.

— Ah… —exclamó Gabriel enroscándose en sí mismo.

Sam no lo dejo hablar, ¿para qué?, todo quedo dicho con aquel simple suspiro. El Winchester repartió suaves besos por la clavícula del ser celestial, marcando de vez en cuando con sus dientes su piel, que a comparación con la suya era bastante clara, y las marcas mucho más visibles en él. Sonrió un poco, le gustaba ver las marcas que su propia boca dejaba en esa piel, le fascinaba ver su propiedad marcar la de Gabriel como si fuera suya, que quizás lo fuera. Quizás sí se estaba enamorando del arcángel. Quizás sí sentía algo por él que iba más allá de una atracción o ansiedad de partirle la cara por cada broma hacía él y su hermano. Tal vez, quizás, estaba enamorándose de Gabriel.

El más bajo jadeó despacio, dejando que Sam tomará el control e hiciera lo que quisiera con él. No iba a negarse, desde el momento en el que entro a la habitación quiso que las cosas terminaran justo así. La forma en la que Sam se desataba cuando estaban a solas, la forma en cómo lo miraba, como gruñía cuando acariciaba y tiraba de su cabello o besaba su pecho le encantaba. Le encantaba tanto que deseaba estar así por siempre. Un ser inmortal y un humano consumiendo sus deseos en el pecado original, dejando que sus bajos instintos, primitivos y demandantes, tomarán por completo el control y la locura pasional se desatará sin más. Desatando el calor, volviendo el momento fogoso, íntimo y perfecto, ardiente como el fuego y dulce como la miel. Sam jadeó contra la piel de Gabriel y Gabriel no contuvo el suspiro de placer que suplicaba por salir su boca cuando las enormes y diestras manos de Sam rozaron el bulto creciente dentro de sus vaqueros, le encantaban las manos de Sam porque parecía que siempre sabía que tocar y cuando hacerlo, como si el grandullón percibiera claramente lo que le gustaba o desagradaba, como si ambos tuvieran una conexión especial. Hubo un momento de silencio y después un cálido abrazo entre ambos hombres, Gabriel hundió su rostro en el pecho del hombre y Sam saboreó el olor de su pelo entrar por su nariz, adueñándose de todos sus sentidos.

— Los besos bajo el muérdago.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Gabriel sin moverse, estaba tan cómodo sintiendo la creciente erección de Sam contra su muslo que no estaba consciente de nada más.

— Es una de las mejores cosas en navidad —respondió señalando con sus ojos el techo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Sam? —cuestionó Gabriel siguiendo la mirada de Sam, parpadeó, debía de ser una broma.

Justo sobre la cama de Sam estaba uno de esos estúpidos ramitos de muérdago con todo y el moño rojo. ¿Lo habría hecho apropósito? ¿El maldito mono lo había engañado descaradamente? ¿A él? ¿Al Trickster? Aunque… realmente no le molestaba, era solo una excusa que usaba el cazador para lograr lo que a leguas deseaba desde que sintió la presencia del rubio dentro de la habitación, aquello solo resultaba ser una excusa, una muy tonta e infantil, pero que al final dio resultado, su plan fue exitoso después de todo. Gabriel sonrió y alejó a Sam de él con un suave empujón, lo miro a los ojos y después enganchó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegando aún más sus cuerpos. De nuevo sus dedos se enredaron en el largo cabello del Winchester, el repiqueteó del corazón de Sam arrullaba sus sentidos y adormecía levemente su consciencia, una sonrisa perezosa se formo en sus labios, la respiración, pausada y profunda, de Sam le acariciaba las mejillas sutilmente, le gustaba tanto aquel hombre. Su olor, su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su percepción del mundo, su forma de pensar, sus errores, sus triunfos, todo, absolutamente todo le gustaba. Aunque quizás hubiera una cosa que le gustaba mucho más que todo aquello junto:

— ¿Sabes qué es mejor que eso?

Sam negó y Gabriel meneó sus caderas contra las del hombre, el Winchester jadeó sin pudor al sentir el movimiento tan brusco contra su pelvis, hundió más sus dedos en la piel de Gabriel y sintió como el calor de la habitación aumentaba en un suspiro.

— Los bastones de caramelo… vamos, Sammy —dijo, relamiéndose los labios—: déjame probar tu bastón de caramelo.

Sam se estremeció… el obsequio de Cas podría espera, ahora tenía mejores cosas en que gastar toda su energía, porque, sabía bien, Gabriel acabaría consumiendo todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle.

* * *

¿REVIWES?

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS. HA SIDO UN GRAN AÑO CON USTEDES, ESPERO EL 2014 CON GRANDES ESPERANZAS DE ESCRIBIR MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS POR Y PARA USTEDES QUE LEEN Y GUSTAN DE MIS FICS. GRACIAS.


End file.
